


Инквизитор на пауке

by Averon23, fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: ББ-квест fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [2]
Category: Sacred 2: Fallen Angel
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averon23/pseuds/Averon23, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: (полноразмертут)
Series: ББ-квест fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848691
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Инквизитор на пауке

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Дороги пустыни](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293787) by [AliciaRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRaven/pseuds/AliciaRaven), [fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020). 



> (полноразмер [тут](https://images2.imgbox.com/87/32/1GvibUfL_o.jpg))


End file.
